Talk:Logopedia
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Logo Section Well, right now, the right column of the main page of the Wiki is huge and I think every month, after six logos are made for the new month and added to the front page, the oldest month with the recent logos should be removed to keep the lag down and also clutter (since it's also not 100% new anymore). Is that a good idea? -- Webkinz Mania Talk 02:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :With the new skin which was launched this week, the Recent logos column should only take up slightly more than 50 percent of the main page width for all users. I have tried out designs with smaller columns, but they generally look worse. With the current system, this column contains the logos presented this month, and the two months preceeding it. :The oldest month is automatically removed at the beginning of each new month. The recent logos column demands a bit of work, and I think people would hesitate from contributing to it if it gets a less prominent place on the main page and the work dissappears to rapidly. :One reason the column is a bit bloated right now is that late August and September could accurately be called "rebrand season", because this is a good time to launch new rebrands. You will find that we will have less rebrands in October, November and December and that the column will become smaller over time. Väsk 08:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it now. Thanks for the info. -- Webkinz Mania Talk 11:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mystère Mystère rebranded as AttikTV in August. I've added the new logo but the article will need to be renamed. Digifiend 19:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hackers The Logopedia hacker invasion is over. Logopedia is reverted to normal, again. DonaldoForever 18:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please protect the front page. I just had to remove some spam about Logopedia being "full of inappropriate content". Digifiend 02:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Theme Maybe the page should have a theme? This blue is empty :P Robogrunt21 17:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Warner Bros. Television Good news! i added the last logo the Warner Bros. Television the page was missing! Now the Page is done. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I think you'll find 1984-1990 is still missing - AOL Time Warner and the internet didn't exist back then, so the current image is the wrong one! I think what you posted was actually from a movie, and isn't Warner Bros. Television at all. Digifiend 10:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What does the logo look like, Digifiend? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 21:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know what the correct image should look like, nor if the dates are correct. Digifiend 09:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually Interent was released to the public in 1994, so that has to be from at least '94.---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Question. Can i add a gallery to the Paramount Pictures page? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warner home video bylines i added the warner home video logos with diffrent bylines. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kids WB wee need to delete the Kids WB page someone made. Mcdonolds is awesome Question i uploaded the WBFamily Entertainment pics. what do i do now? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Railroad Company Logos Hey, guys. I was wondering, could someone else create articles other than the ones I created? I've created CSX and Union Pacific's logos, but it seems as if they're aren't any railfans or train enthusiasts on here! HenryDuckFan 05:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) julieroe Thanks for ruining everything, Julieroe. you are gonna be blocked! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|A really old logo ?????? dont tell me that logopedia got an new color. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 23:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh, white background, that's boring. I'm not fond of the yellow-brown either. Change it back! Digifiend 21:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Change It to Blue not Gold I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Logopedia Is Cool' I ♥ Logopedia Its Cooooooooooooooooool admin Can i be a admin on this Wiki? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm an admin, but unfortunately not a bureaucrat (so I can't promote). I'm not sure what the requirements for adminship are, but I'll check. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 18:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, found the requirements: *Create at least 25 - 30 pages. *Be very active. *Edit at least 100 pages. I think you've met the requirements, but it's best to wait. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 18:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMiniheadX) Can This Logo Be A New Logopedia Logo P L E A S E :Yuck! That's horrible! Arial block capitals, red background, JPG artifacts, it couldn't be more wrong! Digifiend 20:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Logopedia Can this Be a New Logo for the Wiki Please Nope I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Logo Can this Be the Logo :Hey! Lets not be mean now! but sorry it does not look the best, im sure we will stick with the current logo!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 03:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer the current logo, let's just stick to it. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 21:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Turns out HAMHX is a troll and a spammer anyway. Ignore him. He's on the User Reports page twice, so I think he'll be banned soon anyway. Also, I've moved my reply back where it belongs after the first logo - he added the other two later, I wasn't referring to those. Digifiend 16:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo Could this Be the Logopedia Logo MIXED UP WITH YAHOO AND GOOGLE :) Chat Room Logopedia Has Its Own Chat Room Now, Seriously It Was not there When I Come on This Wikia :It was just added yesterday. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 14:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Logos Would You Please Stop Making Logos for the New Logopedia Logo, We Are Leaving the Logo Like This JOOLEE 11:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) FOUND IT! I FINALLY FOUND IT! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Now This is Not Fair :( What the H*ll Happened to Comments It Was Replaced by Talkpages not Fair I'm 10 How Old Are You 20:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :The comments function has been removed due to vandalism and because it was used to discuss several other things than the pages themselves. You can read more about that here. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] talk page 21:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin I Wanta Be an Admin Please I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Logo For goodness sake, change the Logopedia logo back to what it was previously, this Pepsi esque logo is very tacky and brings the image of the Wiki down. SouthernDesign 06:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What the Do not Tell Me Logopedia Changed Its Logo Timmy the Fish Fingers 17:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote Vote for the New Logo of Logopedia here I'm 10 How Old Are You 14:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop This NOW!!!! Someone Keep on Blocking Me On Here PLZE STOP!!!!!!!!!!! I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about LOL Check out My Userpage 17:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Seems to me that the comments was back on to the articals, Who turned them on, Leave a message JOOLEE 15:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) And the comments has turn off AGAIN :( JOOLEE 17:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) New Look "We have a brand new look! This look is to symbolize our 2009-2010 logo, and to modernize it!" May I just say how awful it is? If you want to change the logo, at least let others design one, of which can be voted on. --AxG 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Reached We reached up with 30,900 photos. The 30,900th photo is McDelivery. Let's have a look below the texts: Logofanful 19:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Another look Its nice to have a fresh look every now and then, but yet again the frontpage is a mess, it might help to actually be able to add input into a design instead of going ahead and using it before creases are ironed out. I don't see what was wrong the the old page. --AxG 19:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be no problems with the main page at the moment.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Misaligned boxes, text, large white spaces, these are problems. --AxG 21:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I dont se any of that at all, If your using Internet Explorer that could be your problem, consider getting Google Chrome.--Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me as well, unlike the last attempt six months ago - I'll upload a screenshot, give me a few minutes... Digifiend 22:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::All we need to do is add some more things below that year list, to fill the gap you can see in Screenshot 3. logopedia1.png|screenshot 1 lpscreen2.png|screenshot 2 logopedia3.png|screenshot 3 Maybe we could add links to the Administrators' talk pages? And a list of links to websites which are useful for getting hold of new logos (i.e. websites which break news of rebrandings)? Digifiend 22:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Just a quick image with tags of things that could be fixed. --AxG 23:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::For me the text isnt that close, and the white space is not there, also there is no "Snip" for me. And the background now is defiantly better then just plain white!--Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 23:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::lol, the snip is just where my second and third screenshots are. The problems listed are actually quite minor and easy to fix. Digifiend 00:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Random logo is now centered. For some reason, the images in Template:Multimedia2 were left aligned, changed it to center, problem solved. The text issue should just be some border parameters. Temp patched the paragraphs with a : to make an indent but that only fixes it if all the text is on one line. Izzyfan, I'll leave the rest to you, since I don't know what 0em means on some of the code (I know about old style HTML more than I do CSS, I'm afraid). Digifiend 00:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The "Recent logos" section must be two columns, or it'll get way to long. We can't have a main page design that doesn't address that. Making up sections to fill up the blank space is simply a bad idea. As the new design was introduced without discussion, there shouldn't be any issue with reverting back to the old one. The primary objective behind the redesign seems to have been to introduce a slider to the front page, so I've worked that into the old design. Väsk 08:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Väsk has the right idea, it needs at least some more discussion. It's still not got any better, the 'Recent Logos of April' is going to grow with that becoming long, it also does not help that there is an advert above it for people who don't use ad-blockers, thus meaning it is not inline with the slider and produces a large white space underneath it. File:Logopedia Home advert whitespace.jpg --AxG 22:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::*Cough* Above *Cough*, not so wise on mentioning ad-blocking programmes on a commercial site. --AxG 21:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I be an Admin? --IlMaestro001 11:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Follow the proper procedure please. Logopedia:Requests for adminship Digifiend 13:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but what are the valid reasons why to be an admin? TheMaster001 15:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New rule To Admins: You should add a rule: '''No editing user pages. Violation of this rule will bring you to a ban of 3 days.' IlMaestro001 12:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's a bit vague, would that be editing your own userpage or someone else's (I assume the former). To be frank though, most of the editing should be on the article space, a userpage should just tell you about yourself. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, it's the latter. You have free reign to do as you wish with your own user page, but tampering with other people's user pages without their permission is a serious no-no. That proposed rule would make a great addition for this wiki. We'll take it into consideration, definitely. Snelfu 04:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::I was meaning "You're not authorized to edit others' userpages." IlMaestro001 05:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now, if approved, where can I see the new rule? IlMaestro001 11:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Logopedia:Policy Digifiend 15:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Red links I believe this code: More... | Archive | }} | http://logos.wikia.com/index.php?title=Logopedia:Recent_logos/ _ &action=submit Edit No logos currently, click edit above to start. }} }} Will remove the current red link to August 2012 logos and will put in its place an August title with edit button and text stating 'No logos currently, click edit above to start.' and should remove itself when the article is created. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 13:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation I've activated the Expanded Wiki Navigation feature because it'll be mandatory from October 3. It can have drop down lists enabling more options. Admins, we need to discuss how to alter it. For now, I've simply made it emulate the old style. But there's room to add some more stuff there now. New tabber Can I just say, that the Month tabs just fit on the top row, however when it comes to January, December, November, October and September, their may be some overhang their. I'd also like to say that adding this code to the Wikia.css, allows changes to be made to the tab options etc. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 13:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, in that case, maybe the months should be headered as Jan, Feb, March, April, May, June, July, August, Sept, Oct, Nov, Dec. Or we could remove the year. ::Abbreviating would work fine by using -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New front page I see that a christmas design has made its way to the front page of Logopedia today! I see that the logo slideshow on the front page is still scrolling through as Cartoon Network, Travel Channel, NBC & Del Monte, when is this sceduled for a change? Maybe include the new look of ITV? Harryjb0204 (talk) 16:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Can I just say that the blue is a big no, no, especially when you dealing with transparent logos. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Packaging Pedia I started a wiki called the Packaging Pedia . Logopedia gave me this idea but instead of logos, it for things like how Coke cans have changed .I need help trying to build the site.Would anybody like to check it out or help contribute. Here is the link http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki JC95 (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Did you misspell the name when registering it? :it's fixed now. :JC95 (talk) 22:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC)JC95 Slider Could we have some standard for the slider please, it seems we are jumping from info on the right and info on the bottom, it also means that many images are obscured by it, and some set up to leave space where the info would obscure it. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) New Year's Logo Coming on December 27th Can you replace the logo from Christmas to New Year? It is cool! :Design-wise, it's not that good. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 00:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, clearly an MS Paint job. Definitely no. Please sign your posts and I've deleted those thumbnails. 878 pages to go We need 878 pages to get into 20,000 pages. :Logofanful (talk) 18:52 December 29, 2012 (UTC) Please delete if possible. Hi. I was doing a McDonald's article for Portugal but there was already one, I did not notice it. The one I did is McDonald's (Portugal). Please delete it if possible. TheSpellChecker (talk) 16:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've made the article a redirect to the current page. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 16:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! TheSpellChecker (talk) 16:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oops. :-( Sorry, but I've made another mistake. I made an article called "Bizzare Creations", but I mispelled it, so it was meant to be "Bizarre Creations". Could anyone rename it, please? Thanks! TheSpellChecker (talk) 12:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done :) -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 13:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks TheSpellChecker (talk) 13:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::That's ironic, considering your user name! In future, I suggest you always Preview before clicking on Publish. ::::I know, it's pretty ironic. I did do preview, but forgot to check the title! :p TheSpellChecker (talk) 17:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC)